


The Question of Sam...

by Vaesse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, PBbotprompts, Profoundbots, profoundnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaesse/pseuds/Vaesse
Summary: Dean is working as intended.Cas is on a food run.Sam might be possessed.Many thanks to Wargurl83 for Beta-ing this for me.  Any shortcomings or errors are my own.





	The Question of Sam...

Cas passed Dean as he headed to the exit, car keys in hand. Dean was sitting at the table in the bunker in his robe, drinking coffee. 

As he passed, Dean tipped his head back and asked Cas, “Hey man, does Sam seem normal to you?” 

Cas slowed to a stop beside Dean’s chair, head tilted to the side. “I’m not as familiar with him as you are, why do you ask?”

“He hasn’t seemed right since we worked that last case… I’m thinkin’ he might be possessed again.”

“I sense no demon.”

“But there was that one time he was body swapped with that kid. Or it could be some kind of spirit. Or some variation of Khan worm. There are too many options.” Dean shrugged, seemingly at a loss. 

“Possession by something else is certainly a possibility. How do we find out for certain?” Cas mused. 

Dean shifted uncomfortably. “That’s the problem… I don’t know. And if he isn’t, I don’t want to upset him. He’s been through too much already.”

“I’m sorry I can’t be of more help right now. I was about to go buy some groceries. Did you need me to delay that trip?” Dean got the impression Cas was almost eager to stay. He never did like grocery shopping. But it was something he ought to get used to.

“No,” Dean decided. “I’ve got this,” he said as he pushed back from the table. As Cas walked slowly up the stairs Dean continued in a softer tone, “just not sure how.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to join a welcoming family (and meet our amazing bots who this drabble was based on)? Come visit Profound Bond on Discord at <https://discord.gg/GGbw2NP>.


End file.
